


Et sans jamais quitter le Bois des Cent Acres

by shakeskp



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, bingo_fr, flangst, reboot what reboot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin a dix huit ans ; Rory est toujours là.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et sans jamais quitter le Bois des Cent Acres

**Author's Note:**

> Il faut avoir lu l’arc _Heart of Hush_ , c’est-à-dire la première apparition de Colin pour suivre :)

L’anniversaire de Colin étant en octobre, il avait la chance de pouvoir demeurer à l’orphelinat jusqu’à son entrée à Gotham University où il serait interne. Damian avait trouvé ridicule qu’il s’obstine à rester à St Aden alors qu’il aurait pu demander sa majorité anticipée et s’installer au manoir n’importe quand. Mais les Sœurs manquaient de mains ; les donations de Wayne Enterprises ne remplaçaient pas les gens et elles ne voulaient pas trop d’interventions extérieures – connaissant Gotham, c’était compréhensible. Elles s’étaient si bien occupées de lui malgré les nombreuses névroses avec lesquelles il était arrivé à l’orphelinat, Colin tenait à leur rendre tout ce qu’il pouvait et il était suffisamment grand pour aider à s’occuper des plus jeunes.  
Cela lui ferait bizarre, de partir. S’installer dans ce nouveau lieu provisoire que seraient les dortoirs de l’université. Il pourrait revenir dire bonjour, et il y aurait bien sûr le manoir Wayne qui l’accueillerait pendant les vacances et les week-ends s’il le souhaitait ; sa chambre y existait, il y avait dormi quelques nuits déjà. Mais ce n’était pas tout à fait pareil.  
Il avait senti ces dernières semaines se réveiller des inquiétudes dont il s’était cru débarrassé. Il surveillait ses symptômes comme le lait sur le feu.  
(Il ne voulait pas songer à ce que donnerait la force d’Abuse alimentée par une de ses phobies.)  
Faire ses valises ne lui avait pas pris longtemps et il était largement prêt lorsque Damian débarqua dans la toute petite chambre dont Colin avait hérité lorsqu’il était devenu le « doyen » des orphelins.  
« Prêt ? demanda-t-il.  
— Bonjour, Damian, répondit-il.  
— C’est tout ce que tu as ? »  
Les bras croisés, Colin s’appuya contre le mur. Damian leva les yeux au ciel et grommela :  
« Ridicule », mais il se rapprocha, l’embrassa sur les lèvres et ajouta : « Content ? »  
Colin lui flanqua une tape derrière la tête.  
« Bonjour aurait suffi, je serais content quand je n’aurais plus à te rappeler la politesse. Sœur Mary Theresa n’approuve pas du tout ton comportement.  
— Sœur Mary Theresa m’accuse de tous les maux sans aucune raison. Bon, on y va ? »  
Il fit mine d’attraper la plus grosse valise parce que Damian ne cesserait jamais d’avoir besoin de frimer, lorsque quelque chose l’interpella.  
« C’est quoi, ça ? » se moqua-t-il en indiquant Rory du menton.  
L’ourson était perché sur le sac à dos de Colin. Ce dernier le prit sans dissimuler son affection pour la peluche.  
« Tu ne l’avais jamais vu ? demanda-t-il.  
— Une nonne vient me chasser si je reste plus de deux minutes ici tout seul avec toi. »  
C’était vrai que Damian venait peu et ne restait pas longtemps. Les Sœurs se méfiaient autant de lui que le contraire.  
« Tu ne l’as jamais apporté à la Tour », ajouta-t-il avec toujours cette once de moquerie dans la voix.  
Colin ouvrit son sac à dos pour y ranger soigneusement Rory.  
« Trop dangereux, répondit-il. On n’arrête pas d’y être attaqués. Je ne veux pas qu’il finisse brûlé ou perdu dans les décombres de la Tour. »  
L’expression de Damian était tellement incrédule que Colin lui flanqua un coup de coude.  
« Rory m’a sauvé la vie », dit-il. Après une courte pause il ajouta : « Et celle de ton père aussi, maintenant que j’y pense. »  
Damian étrangla un rire sceptique.  
« C’est un ours en peluche », dit-il en prenant la grosse valise, une légère interrogation dans la voix.  
Colin enfila le sac à dos, souleva la plus petite valise et sortit de la chambre sans commenter. Damian marinerait dans son jus aussi longtemps qu’il faudrait avant de craquer et demander clairement quelle était l’histoire de Rory. Cela lui faisait du bien de ne pas tout avoir tout de suite. 

¤

Colin passait la nuit au manoir où il déposait le peu d’affaires superflues qu’il avait avant que Damian et lui ne partent à l’université le lendemain pour la rentrée.  
Monsieur Wayne vint frapper à la porte pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue (Colin, une fois, avait fait à Dick qui partageait sa consternation la réflexion qu’un jour, ils finiraient par rendre Damian aussi poli que son père ; Dick avait piqué un fou rire sans jamais s’expliquer).  
Monsieur Wayne vit immédiatement Rory posé soigneusement sur le lit.  
« Tu l’as toujours », dit-il.  
Il souriait presque, ce qui surprit même Colin qui le voyait finalement peu en dehors du masque de Batman. Batman ne souriait pas. Sauf si c’était Dick dessous, et encore.  
« Cet ours m’a sauvé la vie », dit Monsieur Wayne à Damian.  
À l’expression de ce dernier, Colin explosa de rire et serra Rory contre lui.  
Ils surmonteraient ce changement, Rory et lui, songea-t-il, le cœur soudain léger. Comme tous les autres avant.  
Et cette fois, il y aurait Damian, ses humeurs et ses baisers, la toute-puissance de Monsieur Wayne et la bienveillance de Monsieur Pennyworth, le rire et l’affection de Dick.  
(Ne crains rien, souffla-t-il à Rory, nous ne sommes plus seuls.)

(fin)

**Author's Note:**

> Le Bois des Cent Acres est l’autre appellation, plus fidèle à la VO, de la Forêt des Rêves Bleues de Winnie l’Ourson.


End file.
